Los niños del futuro
by XxRisexX
Summary: Kamijou toma siempre se metiá en problemas ya se por culpa de esper o magos pero en su semana libre nunca espero lo que pasaria cuando unos niños lo bisitaran
1. La Llegada

Buenas este es un fic que decidí crear debido que estoy algo bloqueado con el fic de to love ru, la idea proviene de otro fic que ley unos días atrás pero como que no lo terminaron por lo que me estoy copiando un poco pero modificándolo a mi manera espero que les guste, será unos 3 capítulos en total.

La llegada:

kamijou touma es un simple estudiante de secundaria normal, no tan normal como él quisiera debido que en su mano derecha tiene un poder conocido como imagine breaker que solo le ha traído mala suerte se ha visto envuelto en conflictos con magos, spears dioses mágicos, ángeles y casi muere incontables veces mucho para un simple lvl 0 él pensaba tener una semana tranquila por la golden week pero no sabía que esa semana seria una de las mas difíciles que pasaría.

En un callejón de ciudad academia

Skn skn snk (ruido de chispas no sé cómo suena o ponerlas si alguien me dice como creen que suena me lo comentan así lo modifico)

De repente en un circulo eléctrico 7 persona aparecieron.

Ahh llegamos.

Creo que sí.

Es la fecha correcta.

Según la maquina lo es.

Pero no parece diferente a pesar que aterrizamos en un callejón.

Oigan pesan quítense.

Ya no puedo respirar creo que me moriré... fuko da.

Los chicos se pararon para hablar de lo que sucedió.

¿?: Gray llegamos a la fecha correcta a mí no me parece que allá cambiado nada. Decía una niña de cabello negro de unos 12 años.

Gray: Tsk Mocosa sabes que ciudad academia esta adelantada tecnológicamente por lo que no parece muy diferente de aquí a 20 en el futuro. Decía un joven de cabello rojo con mirada de pocos amigos de unos 16 años.

¿?: A quien llamas mocosa cabeza de ladrillo.

Gray: OH conque quieres morir tan joven. Decía este entrando en modo combate con la niña.

¿?: Ya cálmense no ven que asustan a shina, rin ya cálmate y deja de pelar con gray. Decía un joven de cabello rubio de tabeen 16 años.

Rin: Tsk tu nuca me dejas divertir hermano.

Gray: niña mimada sigues pegada a touya como sanguijuela.

Rin: que dijiste desgraciado.

Touya: ya. Dijo este asiendo que los dos se calmaran y se callaran.

En eso la pequeña niña hablo.

Shina: C creo que sería buena idea si no nos separamos. Decía una pequeña niña rubia asustada por los gritos de sus compañeros que parecía de unos 11 años.

Gray: Creó que es un poco tarde para eso.

Los chicos voltearon y vieron que 3 personas faltaban.

Gray: D DONDE CARAJO SE METIERON.

Rin: no grites lo más probable es que se fueron a buscarlos ellos solos.

Shina: o oni-chan one-chan porque me dejaron sola.

Touya: no te preocupes shina seguro que rika y shu están por aquí cerca.

Rin: y tu no vas a buscar a tu hermana.

Gray: ja no necesito buscarla se hacia dónde va.

No muy lejos de ahí.

Shu: oh conque esta es ciudad academia 20 años atrás. Decía un joven rubio de alrededor de 14 años

Rika: oye dejamos a shina atrás no crees que tendríamos que buscarla. Decía una chica castaña de 13 años.

Shu: no hay problema touya la cuidara más importante vamos a pasear por aquí.

Rika: idiota no podemos movernos tan libremente aquí recuerda que en estos momentos somos ilegales en esta ciudad nosotros estamos registrados como habitantes en el futuro si anti- skill o judment nos atrapa se formara la grande.

Shu: tu si eres aburrida.

Rin: ah los encontré que no dijimos que no no separaríamos.

Rika: es por culpa del idiota de mi hermano.

Shu: a quien llamas idiota.

Gray: a ti sino a quien más.

Shu: quieres pelar rojito.

Gray: vente rubia.

Touya: es que no pueden para de pelear o oye donde esta lisa.

Shu: ella se fue dijo que quería fastidiar a su joven padre.

Rin: enserio son idénticos no.

Gray: cállate.

Touya: entonces que hacemos el aparato tardara 1 semana en recargarse que hacemos ahora.

Shu: que no es obvio vamos a visitar a nuestros padres mas jóvenes.

Rika: no seas tarada como crees que reaccionaran si aparecemos de la nada y decimos ¨hola somos sus hijos del futuro¨ seguro que mama quedara algo choqueada pero papa de seguro que le dan un paro cardiaco.

Touya: en nuestro caso seguro que mama se desmaya y papa se quejara de su mala suerte.

Gray: seguro que mi padre no lo creerá de inmediato pero después de un rato lo creerá.

Después de unos minutos todos decidieron ir con sus respectivos padres para pasar un rato con ellos.

Por otra parte de la ciudad.

Cierta electrizaste paseaba junto a sus amigas mientras conversaban.

Satén: misaka-san conoces el rumor del héroe de ciudad academia.

Misaka: héroe?

Satén: si se dice que en ciudad academia hay una persona que ayuda a todas las personas en problemas, algunos dicen que le gano al lvl 5 numero 1.

Misaka: n no lo sabía. Solo podía disimular porque ella ya conocía a un idiota que siempre se metía en problemas para ayudar a los demás y que le había ganado a acelerador.

Satén: además se le han tomado unas fotos de el ayudando a la gente y parase que también ha estado en los conflictos que sucedieron en Inglaterra y Rusia con la 3 guerra mundial.

Misaka: eh con que es así. Ya no podía disimular sabia que esa persona, el héroe de ciudad academia no era otro más que el idiota de siempre.

Uiharu: tengo algunas fotos de lo que satén-san me dijo. Sacando una laptop de su bolso.

Uiharu: al parecer todas las fotos no están bien centradas por lo que no se puede ver su rostro.

Kuroko: ese peinado no sé porque pero me resulta familiar.

Misaka: seguro es tu imaginación ja ja ja.

Satén: además ice que uiharu revisara en la base de datos pero cuando trata de ubicarlo el acceso siempre es denegado.

Uiharu: parece que alguien de arriba no quiere que se sepa quién es.

Misaka: ya veo entonces no se puede hacer nada. Decía está esperando que sus amigas se olvidaran del asunto cuando se toparon con alguien que ella no quería ver.

Misaka: tú que hacer aquí. No se trataba de otra más que de shokuhou misaki la quinta lvl 5 de ciudad académica.

Misaki: ara ara misaka-san así como tú solo estoy dando un paseo por la ciudad.

Misaka: no sé porque eso no me lo creo. Ella sabía que desde el incidente de Agítate Halation shokuhou había estado interesado en el idiota de touma, además ella parece que conoce algo de él que ella ignora.

Satén: misaka-san es amiga tuya.

Misaki: ara son amigas de misaka-san entonces podemos ser amigas también.

Misaka: no te atrevas a hacer algo shokuhou.

Misaki: ara ara misaka-san que desconfiada eres pero no le haré nada a tus amigas le prometí a cierta persona que no usaría mis habilidades de esa forma.

Misaka: cierta persona?

Sin mas misaka acepto a regaña dientes que shokuhou las acompañara.

Misaka: porque no está con tu sequito.

Misaki: es debido a que es un poco cansado pasear por ahí con todas la gente de mi sequito.

Kuroko: bien mientras no trates de hacer nada a mi one-sama.

Todas hablaban mientras caminaban hasta el centro comercial.

Satén le conto a misaki sobre el rumor de el héroe de ciudad academia a lo que misaki dijo que estaba informada sobre el rumor y que conocía a la persona de que se trataba.

Entonces cuando pasaban por cierta tienda se escucharon unos gritos.

Touma: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh índex ya te dije que no tengo para cómprate eso así que suelta porfiador me vas a arrancar el cuero cabelludo. No era otro más que nuestro desafortunado héroe con una pequeña monja con sus colmillos en su cabeza por no haberle comprado algo de comer.

Índex: es tu culpa touma porque siempre me dejas con nada de comer en la casa.

Touma: que nada siempre te dejo comida preparada para 3 personas pero para ti eso no es nada abuses pienso que en tu estomago hay un agujero negro ahhhhh suelta.

Misaka, misaki y sus amigas veían como el pelos de punta era atacado por una monja.

Misaka: ese idiota se metió otra vez en problemas con la moja esa.

Misaki: ara misaka-san conoces a la monja que lo acompaña.

Misaka: parece que es una conocida de él siempre la veo con él. Esto último lo dijo enojada debido a que parecía que pasaban mucho tiempo junto en eso.

Satén: uiharu es idea mía o ese chico se parece al de las fotografías.

Uiharu: si es idéntico.

Kuroko: ese simio el héroe de ciudad académica si esto se conoce por el mundo será el hazme reír del mundo.

En eso touma se dio cuenta que lo observaban volta para ver a misaka, a misaki que conoció en el incidente de Agítate Halation, siria-san y unas chicas que no conoce pero por alguna razón le resultan familiar.

Touma: fuko da. Era lo único que podía decir y pensar en ese momento.

Misaka: que es eso lo único que dices al verme.

Misaki: eso fue un poco cruel kamijou-san.

Índex: touma otra vez estas con la chica del cabello corto y ahora una rubia. Decía enojada por lo que siempre lo veía rodeado de chicas.

En eso touma les dijo que salió a comprar comida para su casa debida que tiene que alimentar a un barril sin fondo en lo que índex volvió a atacar a touma mordiéndole la cabeza.

Por otro lado cerca de ahí.

Rin: eh oni-chan clientes eso ese rastro de energía es igual que el de mama deben de estar cerca. Para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

Touya: rin espera. Fue lo único que pudo hacer viendo que quedo olvidado atrás.

Touya: supongo que tendré que seguirla pero es cierto se siente el aura AIM de mama.

Con touma y los demás.

Touma: bueno biri biri tengo que irme si no la alimento me matara.

Misaka: deja de llamarme biri biri mi nombre es misaka mikoto

Touma: ya ya. No quería comenzar otra pelea con misaka. Cuando de repente.

Rin: MAMAAAAA. Dijo esta tecleando a misaka empujándola hacia atrás para impactar contra touma también.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la pequeña niña que arremetió contra misaka.

Kuroko: one-sama está bien, quítate mocosa.

Rin: no soy ninguna mocosa ah kuroku oba-san

Kuroko: como me llamaste niña.

Rin: si eres tú eres la tía kuroko.

Touma: lamento interrumpir un momento tierno pero se pueden para de encima de mí.

Rin: que haces en el suelo papa.

Touma: ah ¿papa? Creo que me confundes niña.

Rin: no no es ninguna confusión tu eres mi papa.

De repente un silencio inundo el área.

Índex: touma me puedes explicar lo que dice esta niña. Decía emitiendo un aura indicando que mataría a touma dependiendo de su respuesta.

Misaka: yo también quiero escuchar eso. Emitiendo el mismo aura cargada con rallos.

Misaki: lo puedes explicar kamijou-san. Tratando de mantenerse en calma.

Touma: N NO se dé que habla esta niña yo no tengo ninguna hija y además mírenla ella parece de unos 12 o 13 años yo tengo 17 no hay forma que allá tenido una hija a los 5 años.

Rin: pero si la tienes o mejor dicho la tendrás yo vengo del futuro más especifico 20 años en el futuro.

Todos no sabían que pensar

Touma: entonces me dices que eres mi hija que viene de 20 años en el futuro.

Rin: si.

Touma: no sé porque pero siento que mi vida se reducirá drásticamente bueno déjenme pararme primero.

Misaka: dices que vienes del futuro pero como podemos creerte. Viendo a la niña recordándole un poco a last order

Rin: piénsenlo esto es ciudad academia una ciudad avanzada tecnológicamente no creen que dentro de 20 años ya hallan inventado la forma de viajar en el tiempo.

Misaki: eso puede ser cierto por cierto dices que eres hija de kamijou-san pero quien es tu madre. Preguntados si lo que estaba pensado es cierto.

Rin: mi mama mi mama es ella. Apuntando a misaka.

Misaka: eh que. Sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Rin: mi nombre completo es rin kamijou rin hija de kamijou touma y kamijou mikoto antes conocida como misaka mikoto.

Ante la noticia touma no pudo hacer nada más que quedar en un estado de shock compararlo con una estatua seria poco, misaka por su parte no pudo más con lo que escucho y se desmallo con una cara de felicidad en su rostro.

Kuroko: q que me dices que ese simio se robo a mi one-sama LO MATO YO LO MATOOOOOOOOO. Dijo esta aventándose contra touma que se encontraba todavía en estado de shock por lo cual no reaccionaria a tiempo cuando de repente fue parada de lleno mas especifico no se poda mover.

Kuroko: que pasa mi cuero no se mueve shokuhou tu tienes que ver en esto.

Misaki: yo no estoy haciendo eso.

Touya: soy yo el que lo está haciendo.

Todos se voltearon para ver a un muchacho de aparecer 17 años con la mano derecha levantada pareciendo que inmovilizaba a kuroko.

Kuroko: quien eres suéltame desgraciado tengo que matar a ese simio.

Touya: no puedo dejar que hagas eso que clase de hijo seria si dejo a mi padre a su suerte.

Todas se sorprendieron otro más pensaron.

Rin: touya llegas tarde que lento eres.

Touya: sabes que siempre eres igual sales corriendo y no me escuchas debes oír a tu hermano mayor mas amenudeo.

Satén: entonces tú también eres hijo de misaka-san que viene del futuro.

Touya: podemos decir que sí y no.

Misaki: a que te refieres con que sí y no. Prestando atención a sus poderes que se parecían al suyo.

Touya: si porque mikoto es mi madre pero no biológica.

Todos: eh. (excepto touma que aun estaba peor que estatua)

Touya: dejen que me presente mi nombre es kamiyou touya hijo de kamijou touma y kamijou misaki conocida antes como misaki shokuhou.

Todos: eh EHHHHHHHHH.

Esta vez fue el turno de misaki en desmallarse y touma seguía petrificado que pasara más adelante.

Continuara.

Esta es la versión sin errores ortográficos.


	2. Un Día Largo Para 2 Personas

Un día muy largo para 3 personas:

En cierto departamento se encontraba cierto albino se encontraba recostado en el sofá esperando que nadie lo molestara pero no esperaba que lo que el resto del día le esperaba le traería tantos problemas cuando cierta persona lo mandara a comprar alimentos para la cena.

Yomikawa: accelerator ve a comprar lo que falta para la cena aquí en la mesa te dejo la lista.

Accelerator: tsk ni siquiera un día dejan tranquilo siempre tengo que estar asiendo recados para todos en esta casa.

Yokikawa: no te quejes que te dejo vivir aquí y no te cobro renta además que traes contigo a dos personas más a mi casa.

Accelerator: ahora me sacas en cara eso debiste haberme dejado en las calles hubiera sido mejor para todos.

Yomikawa: de que hablas créelo o no los veo a los 3 como si fueran mis hijos.

Accelerator: tsk lo que digas.

Last order: puedo ir yo también pregunta misaka esperando que la respuesta sea sí.

Worst: yo también voy así puedo molestar a tou-san en el camino.

Accelerator: no ustedes se quedan en especial tu. Decía este señalando a worst porque sabía que si iba causaría mas molestia que nada.

Yomikawa: deja que vallan contigo será buena forma de que ustedes 3 convivan mas.

Accelerator: tsk maldita sea yomikawa siempre tengo que cargar con estas pesadas.

Con todo dicho y a la malas accelerator salió del apartamento con last order y misaka worst para comprar lo que le mandaron no muy cerca de ahí pasaba cierta niña albina de ojos amarillos de al parece 12 años con una sonrisa siniestra que parcia que había encontrado algo con que divertirse al ver a cierto albino en una tienda.

¿? Parece que me voy a divertir mucho.

En la tienda

Worst: tou-san cómprame esto y esto y esto.

Accelerator: no agotes mi paciencia.

Last order: yo quiero esto dice misaka señalando a la caja de cereal donde sale un premio gekota.

Accelerator: yomikawa me las pagaras y en grande. Con la paciencia al límite por todo lo que molestaban para después percatarse de cierta niña albina que se le acerco.

¿? Disculpa tu eres accelerator el sper lvl 5 numero 1 ¿no?.

Accelerator: que quieres mocosa.

¿? Tu cabeza. Dijo esta para después lanzar unas tachuelas cubiertas con electricidad hacia accelerator que logro activar su aparato a tiempo activando consigo el poder de los vectores.

Accelerator: quien eres acaso esos malditos de arriba traman algo denuedo o eres un mago que me metió en otro problema causado por culpa del maldito héroe.

¿? Porque no lo averiguas. Dijo esta para abalanzarse contra accelerator lanzando las tachuelas eléctricas y tratando de dar golpes.

Worst: que pasa con este escándalo que ocurre. Salió de entre los pasillos para fijare que accelerator se enfrentaba a una niña que lo atacaba con unos poderes similares a los que ella usa.

Last order: ah ah que hago que hago pregunta misaka si saber qué hacer para ayudar.

La pela continuaba accelerator utilizaba su poder para desviar las tachuelas y evitar matar a la niña en el trayecto ya que no quería matarla delante de last order.

¿? Que pasa que pasa eso es todo lo que el sper mas fuerte puede hacer.

Accelerator: maldita mocosa no te creas mucho.

Worst: tou-san debería ayudar o solo me siento a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Accelerator ya tenía el humor a los mil diablos como para que worst le echara mas leño al fuego cuando de repente.

¿? Yuka ya detente.

La chica se tenso de repente y volteo algo asustada.

Yuka: o oni-chan no es lo que parece.

¿? Entonces me puedes explicar que es lo que estás haciendo.

Yuka: solo me divertía un poco no es como si deber dad fuera a hacer algo.

¿? Creo que tendré que darte un castigo más tarde. La persona que esta amenazando no era otro más que gray.

Yuka: L-lo siento perdóname pero por lo que más quieras un castigo no.

Gray: ya lo veremos más tarde oye te encuentras bien.

Accelerator: quien eres maldito. Decía este al chico que recién aparecía y dejaba quieta a la niña de hace unos minutos.

Gray: tsk parece que nunca cambiaras esa actitud ¿no?.

Viendo el espectáculo se encontraban misaka worst y last order.

Last order: ¿debemos hacer algo? Pregunta misaka esperando respuesta.

Worst: no creo parece que tou-san puede encargarse de esto pero hay algo raro con ese chico y la niña de ahí por alguna razón me parecen familiar pero no sé de dónde.

Accelerator: de que hablas no creo conocerte habla eres enviado por los altos mandos o eres un mago.

Gray: altos mandos, magos al parecer siempre serás igual de paranoico que el tío touma.

Accelerator: ja tío touma te refieres al maldito héroe quién demonios eres.

Gray: oye que no notas las similitudes mías y las de ella bueno te lo diré y escucha bien accelerator yo y ella somos tus hijos.

Accelerator: ah

Worst: eh. Dijo dejando caer la bolsa de papas que estaba comiendo ( y sin pagar).

Last order: EH dice misaka muy confundida por las palabras de joven pelirrojo.

Accelerator: MALDITO DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO.

Gray: piénsalo detenidamente esto es ciudad academia no crees que en unos años en el futuro llegarían a inventar una máquina del tiempo.

Accelerator: ah. Quedando callado para después pensar en esa posibilidad.

Worst: espera espera me estás diciendo que tou-san tiene hijos y que tu bienes del futuro.

Gray: en esta ciudad es tan difícil de creer.

Worst: ahh…..

Gray: ves te lo dije en esta ciudad es fácil ver de todo.

Mientras esos 3 discutían last order y yuka quedaron entretenidas con un muñeco de gekota que vieron.

Accelerator: ya puedo creerlo aunque no quiera parece que eres mi hijo. ( será que ese maldito héroe me paso su mala suerte).

Gray: si pero dejemos esto para conversar más tarde sería mejor que lo ágamos en el departamento de la abuela yomikawa.

A lo que los 5 se fueron de ahí sabiendo que con el escándalo que armaron traerían a gente de anti-skill o judment al lugar.

Mientras tanto por otra parte de ciudad academia se encontraba saliendo un grupo del cine.

Era el grupo de miembros de ITEM que salían de ver una película recomendada por kinuhata.

Kinuhata: Esa fue una súper película.

Mugino: no me gusto.

Takitsubo: no entendí porque el calamar dispara laser por los ojos y el perro mecánico se convirtió en una gallina.( que carajo estaban viendo mejor ¿qué carajo pensé?)

hamazura: no se quejen que fui yo el que tuvo que compara las entradas y las golosinas. Decía esta después de ver su cartera vacía.

Kinuhata: de que te quejas tuviste una súper cita con 3 lindas chicas.

hamazura: que 3 chicas lindas ni nada se supone que Takitsubo y yo tendríamos unas cita hoy y de la nada aparecen ustedes y me joden el plan.

Takitsubo: yo no veo el problema entre más gente nos divertimos mas.

hamazura: Takitsubo mejor no digas a veces pienso que no somos novios.

Mugino: no se cual es el alboroto.

Después de unos comentarios sin sentido todos se regresaban a casa ya que hazamura recordó como mugino y Kinuhata se colaron en su cita dejaron a fremea sola en el departamento de los miembros de ITEM aunque sabían que nada malo le pasaría ya que tenia al 2 monstro mas fuete de ciudad academia como guardaespaldas.

hamazura: ah todo mi día se fue al desagüe.

Mugino: ya deja de quejarte o te golpeo.

Cuando el grupo pasaban por el parque de repente vieron a un chico correr en dirección a ellos.

Shu: hasta que te encuentro tou-san. Parecía que iba corriendo en cama lenta en dirección de hazamura y los demás cuando fue parado en seco por un golpe.

Rika: deja de hacer eso tarado.

Shu: eres cruel y lo sabes me gustaría que fueras mas como shina.

Shina: oni-chan estas bien. Dijo esta picándole con una rama.

hamazura: que fue eso los conocen.

Mugino: no.

Kinuhata: para nada.

Takitsubo: ¿no dijo algo sobre papa?

Rika: Disculpen por las tonterías de mi hermano a veces pienso que es adoptado.

Shu: oye quien es el adoptado.

Shina: ¿oni-chan no es hijo de papa y mama?

Shu: ves ya le metiste ideas raras a shina.

Rika: ah ya cállate. Dándole otro golpe que lo mando a dormir sin antes decir algo sobre demonio.

hamazura: disculpen pero necesitan algo con nosotros

rika: no se espanten por lo que diré pero bueno como lo digo nosotros 3 venimos del futuro y somos los hijos de hamazura.

Los miembros de ITEM quedaron en transe la primera en reaccionar fue mugino.

Mugino: hamazura maldito como es eso que tienes hijos. Dándole un golpe mandándolo a impactar contra un árbol.

Hamazura: YO NO E ECHO NADA ADEMAS DICEN QUE SON MIS HIJOS PERO VELOS NO ES EXTRAÑO QUE TENGAN EDADES COMO LAS NUESTRAS PIESALO MUJER IRACUNDA.

Mugino: eh dijiste algo. Emitiendo un aura de que ahora si lo mataba.

Rika: detente se que sus peleas siempre terminan así pero no lo mates ahora mama.

Mugino: eh.

Hamazura: EH.

Todos: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hamazura: no porque me pasa esto a mi sé que mi futuro será oscuro señor apiádate de mi alma.

Mugino: de qué demonios hablas mocosa. Dijo está interrogando a la chica mostrando un leve rubor.

Takitsubo: hamazura me puedes explicar eso. Con prácticamente te matare escrito en la cara cuando una niña le jalo la chaqueta para asarse notar.

Shina: mama cárgame.

Todos: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.(Otra vez mas)

Hamazura: si señor gracias por lo que te apiadaste de mi alma. Para después ser estrellado contra el árbol de nuevo.

Mugino: Tu mocosa explica esto.

Rika: ya ya cálmate mama lo que pasa es que yo soy tu hija, shina es hija biológica de mama Takitsubo y el idiota inconsciente de a ya es hijo de Kinuhata.( Aquí viene un mas).

Todos: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hamazura: señor decídete me salvas o me castigas elige una. Para una vez mas ser impactado contra el árbol solo que esta vez quedo marcado la silueta en el árbol.

Mugino: explica. Ya con el límite de su paciencia al máximo.

Rika: ya lo explicare pero no aquí traigan a papa al apartamento del grupo ítem y llevare a este idiota. Dijo está cargando a shu.

Que pasara más adelante espérenlo.

CONTINUARA…..

Aquí la segunda parte espero que les guste y los reviews son de ayuda ya corregí el problema de la ortografía.


	3. Una Larga Charla

Una charla muy larga:

7 personas e habían reunido en un pequeño apartamento de ciudad academia mejor dicho el pequeño departamento de kamijou touma esas 7 personas eran misaka mikoto, misaki shokuhou, satén ruiko, uiharu kazari, kamijou touma, touya y rin.

Touma: haber explíquenlo mejor me quieren decir que ustedes vienen del futuro y son hijos míos de biri biri y shokuhou-san y que querían hablar con nosotros en mi habitación.

Touya: si eso mismo.

Touma: ESO ES MAS DE LO QUE PUEDO SOPORTAR PORQUE ESTA VIDA TIENE QUE SER TAN MALA PARA EL POBRE KAMIJOU-SAN. Decía está al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Rin: papa ya cálmate no es como si fuera raro no creen.

Misaka: es más que raro de la nada aparecen y dicen que son hijos del Baka y míos además se ella. Decía señalando a touma y misaki.

Misaki: no es bueno señalar a las personas misaka-san pero es cierto que es algo poco creíble hablamos sobre viaje en el tiempo esto siempre había sido un hecho de la ciencia ficción.

Touya: pero estamos hablando de ciudad academia una ciudad que ha producido gente con poderes que también se asemejan a la ciencia ficción.

Ante ese comentario no pudieron negarse ya que los hechos de que una persona pueda controlar las mentes de otras personas y una pueda producir corrientes eléctricas en si ya es algo ilógico.

Satén: entonces si ella es hija de misaka-san y kamijou-san como es que tu eres hijo de shokuhou-san.

Misaka: eso es una buena pregunta. Recordando que la otra persona que dijo venir del futuro era hijo del baka y la reinita esa.

Misaki: me gustaría saber eso a mí también.

Touma (pensamiento): ´no le echen mas sal a la herida si no responden de manera correcta seré cocinado en vida por un rallo.

Touya: es que ambas son nuestras madres. Dijo muy tranquilo.

Todos: eh.

Touya: de aquí en en… disculpen pero que fecha estamos hoy.

Touma: estamos en 29 de abril del año XXXX

Touya: a estamos en la golden week, bueno de estos momentos en adelante dentro de 3 años en barias partes del mundo se legalizo la poligamia.

Todos: EHHHHH

Touma: eso quiere decir que en el futuro tendré dos esposas.

Rin: de hecho tienes 10.

Todos los presentes se cayeron al estilo anime.

Touma: di diez es que estoy loco o es que mi mala suerte me sigue en todo lo que hago.

Misaka: d diez ¿eh?. Emitiendo un aura de desaprobación y de furia incontrolable.

Misaki: con que diez eh ya veo. Emitiendo la misma aura aunque con una cara sonriente que espantaba.

Índex: touma. Dispuesta arrancarle la cabeza a touma de una mordida.

Touma: are misaka-san índex-san shokuhou-san sería posible que no mataran al pobre kamijou-san de esta época el no ha hecho nada.

Uiharu: satén-san no sería mejor que nos fuéramos esto parece una conversación privada además solo nos pidieron que trajéramos a misaka-san aquí. Recordando lo que paso antes de llegar.

Flashback:

Misaka y misaki se encontraban desmalladas touma estaba petrificado mas parecía una estatua que una persona kuroko era retenida por los poderes de touya para que no matara a su padre.

Kuroko: suéltame maldito tengo que matar a ese simio por robarme a mi one-sama.

Touya: tía kuroko no crees que exageras un poco. Recordando que las beses que la tía kuroko visitaba la casa siempre se abalanzaba contra mama misaka para después ser rostizada por ella.

Rin: touya creo que causaríamos escándalo porque no vamos mejor al viejo departamento de papa hay podemos hablar más tranquilos.

Touya: tienes razón creo que es mejor así Tías uiharu y satén podrían levantar a mama misaka y cargarla iremos al viejo apartamento de papa hay podemos discutir tranquilos.

Rin: yo sacare a papa se su shock usare un poco de electricidad para ello.

Touya: ok te lo encargo.

Después con una leve carga eléctrica sacaron a touma de su transe.

Touma: eh donde estoy, quien soy.

Rin: no me vengas con que perdiste la memoria otra vez.

Touya: papa después hablaremos de esto primero carga a mama y llévala a tu departamento hay hablaremos de todo ¿ok?.

Touma: ok pero que hacemos con ella. Señalando a kuroko que parecía más un animal furioso que una persona.

Touya: déjamela a mí. Con el uso de sus poderes sper touya altero ligeramente la memoria de kuroko para que buscara por toda ciudad academia a touma y demás exceptuando el departamento de touma.

Fin del flashback.

Satén: que pasa contigo uiharu no quieres saber más de lo que pasa.

Uiharu: satén-san tenemos que irnos después le preguntaremos a misaka-san lo que paso.

Uiharu: misaka-san nosotros nos vamos después nos cuentas que paso. Saliendo apurada por la puerta jalando a satén que se quejaba de que ella no quería irse.

Misaka: eh sí.

Touya: hump como decía en el futuro tu estas felizmente casado con 10 personas papa.

Touma: se que no debería preguntar pero puedes decirme con quien me casare.

Touya: no problema.

Misaka: eh espera pero no conocerlos y con lo que nos dijeron cambiarían el futuro.

Misaki: es cierto con lo que nos dijeron una podría alejarse de kamijou-san y eso aria que el futuro cambiara no es así.

Touya: no de echo incidentes recientes demostraron que el futuro o el pasado no puede cambiarse aunque se modifiquen eventos estos siempre llevaran al mismo destino.

Misaka: ya veo eso quiere decir que me casare con el baka y tendré una hija. Viendo a rin pero no parecía desilusionada parecía con una cara feliz.

Misaka: por mí no es un problema.

Touma y Misaka: eh.

Misaki: digo se nota que kamijou-san es un caballero y me dicen que no importa lo que haga el destino no cambiara y tendremos a este guapo joven como hijo no es para estar feliz.

Touya: mama no digas cosas como esas. Dijo algo avergonzada por los comentarios de su madre.

Misaki: hay pero que lindo. Dijo esta abrasándolo.

Touya: ya ya para ma MAMA.

Rin: ji ji como siempre mama misaki siempre tan cariñosa.

Touya: rin cállate que tu siempre andas pegada de mama misaka.

Rin: ah cállate baka ni-chan. Dijo roja de vergüenza.

Touma: sin duda es hija de biri biri.

Misaka: c cállate y deja de llamarme así.

Todos estaban riendo por los comentarios de misaki y como se apegaba a su hijo pero una triste índex se mantenía con una expresión triste.

Touya: ya vasta mama hump bueno como me lo preguntaste te diré con quien te casaras.

Touma: bien aceptare lo que me digas. Mostrando una expresión seria a pesar que se arrepentía de haber hecho esa pregunta.

Touya: las nombrare comenzando con las que están acá.

Touya: Misaka Mikoto, Shokuhou Misaki.

Touma se mostraba con una expresión de estar tenso que pocas sintió incluso cuando estaba en la 3 guerra mundial.

Touya: índex librorum prohibitorum.

Touma: que index también eso quiere decir que mis gastos en alimento nunca disminuirán.

Por otro lado la expresión de tristeza de índex desapareció mostrando una de felicidad.

Misaka (pensamiento): eso quiere decir que nuca se librara de la monja bueno que mas da eso aun así se que estaré junto a él.

Touya: comenzare a nombrar las que no están aquí ok.

Touma: o ok. Ya asustado con las nombradas esperaba que las que siguieran fueran más normales.

Touya: misaka imouto así es como papa la llamaba antes de casarse.

Misaka: maldito es que hasta le pusiste tus manos a una de mis hermanas.

Touma: espera misaka-san no me mates aquí.

En otro lado.

Imouto: no sé porque pero me siento muy feliz dice misaka sin saber este repentino cambio.

Touya: hump mama ¿puedo continuar?.

Misaka: continua. Dejando a touma

Touya: de la facción amakusa Kamijou Itsuwa y Kanzaki Kaori.

Touma: EH COMO ES ESO NO ENTIENDO LO DE ITSUWA PERO KANZAKI UNA DE LOS 20 SANTOS COMO PASO.

En Inglaterra.

Kanzaki: eh porque de repente siento una felicidad inmensa.

Tatemiya: oigan no creen que la sacerdotisa esta extraña espera itsuwa tu también qué demonios pasa. Asustado por la expresión de felicidad en la cara de itsuwa.

En ciudad academia.

Touya: Fukiyose Serie

Touma: no porque Fukiyose con ella no sé ni cómo tratar.

Touya: las hermanas Kumokawa Seria y María.

Touma: eh Kumokawa-sempai y Marea la chica que conocí en Babbage City.

Touya: si después del incidente de ciudad babbage ella se empezó enamorar de ti eso el lo que mama María no dijo.

Viendo el departamento de touma por una pequeña cámara espía una chica escupió su café al escuchar lo que dijeron de ella.

Seria: je je parece que el futuro me depara grandes cosas.

Touma: i quien es la ultima.

Touya: bueno ella es la que puedo decir que mas celosas se pone aves cuando no le prestas atención lo que me recuerda que será mejor que nunca y repito nunca te olvides de sus aniversario.

Touma: parece que la ultima es aterradora.

Touya: lo es.

Rin: aun recuerdo el horror de cuando te olvidaste su aniversario.

Touma: no quiero saberlo mejor no me digan por lo más sagrado del mundo no me lo digan.

En eso la ventana del departamento de touma se abrió dejando pasar a una chica rubia que todos (exceptuando misaki) conocían.

Birdway: que pasa aquí todo parecen muy animados.

Touma: oí usa la puerta es no te metas a mi departamento de formas extrañas. Recordando la ves en que ella y lessar se colaron en su baño.

Touya: ah ah esta aquí rin. Mostrando miedo en su rostro.

Rin: dios santísimo sálvanos.

Touma: que que es lo que pasa.

Touya: la ultima esta aquí es Leivinia Birdway.

Touma misaka y índex: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Birdway: o acaso los conozco.

Touma: di dime que es una broma dime que solo me están engañando.

Touya: Ya quisiera pero es cierto ella es la ultima de tus esposas Leivinia Birdway que después se conocerá como Kamijou Birdway.

Touma: NOOOOOOOOOO MALDIGO MI SUERTE.

Después de que Birdway se uniera y escuchara lo que pasa que pasara más adelante.

CONTINUARA….

Que les pareció el capitulo espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo se orientara en acelerador y hamazura.


	4. Una Larga Charla Parte 2

Una Charla Muy Larga Parte 2:

En el departamento de Yomikawa Aiho ya era costumbre que hubiera una que otra discusión y gritos provenientes de un albino y ciertas clones pero lo de hoy se lleva el premio como lo mas ilógico no solo era una discusión el albino y las clones ahora se encontraban con 2 personas más un chico de cabello rojo y de molesta actitud como la de accelerator y una niña albina que parecía una copia ente worst y last order aunque un poco mayor.

Yomikawa: haber si entendí lo que están diciendo ¿tú te llamas Gray y tu Yuka y me dicen que son Spers del futuro y que ambos son hijos de accelerator?.

Gray: si es exactamente eso.

Yuka: que pasa abuela Yomikawa no notas el parecido. Pegándose a Accelerator y pegando a Gray para que viera las similitudes.

Yomikawa: D-de hecho si tienen sus similitudes ESPERA ME LLAMASTE ABUELA INSINUAS QUE SOY VIEJA. (N/A:como que a Yomikawa le salió el Dr. Chapatin en esa no?)

Gray: no se refiere a eso lo que dice es que literalmente tu eres nuestra abuela tomaste a papa como tu hijo adoptivo.

Accelerator: que me dices que esta tipa es mi madre me rehusó.

Gray: no hay nada que puedas hacer papa como te explique el tiempo no se verá alterado por nuestra intromisión o la tuya por lo cual quieras o no Yomikawa Aiho será tu madre adoptiva.

Accelerator: Tsk Maldito futuro el que me depara sigo pensando que es culpa de la maldita mala suerte de ese héroe de mierda.

Por otro Lado.

Touma: AACHUUUU.

Misaki: estas bien.

Touma: alguien debe estar hablando de mi.

De regreso en el departamento de Yomikawa:

Mientras que Yomikawa terminaba de entender las explicaciones que le daba Gray el hijo de Accelerator llego al departamento cierta investigadora se trataba de Yoshikawa Kikyo.

Yoshikawa: valla que es esto es raro que accelerator traiga amigos es más que tuviera algunos.

Yomikawa: Kikyo no son amigos es mas son más increíbles que eso.

Entonces Yomikawa le explica la situación a lo cual ella reacciona un poco sorprendida pero sin cambiar mucho su actitud.

Yoshikawa: valla con que nuestro pequeño Accelerator se hará un hombre de familia con dos ….¿Lindos? niños por cierto ¿quién es su madre?.

Ante la súbita pregunta los presentes se quedaron mudos como que pensando ES VERDAD SI ACCELERATOR ES SU PADRE QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LOCA PARA CASARSE CON EL.

Gray: Mi madre es Awaki Musujime.

Yomikawa: Quien?

Accelerator: maldita sea porque tuvo que ser ella.

Yoshikawa: conocida tuya?.

Accelerator: Sin comentarios.

Yuka: Mi madre se encuentra allí. Señalando a Misaka Worst.

Todos: ¿eh? ¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?.

Accelerator: MALDICON NO AGUANTO ESTA MIERDA ME VOY DE AQUÍ. Dijo activando su poder y saliendo por la ventana yéndose de ahí.

Worst: C como me lo puedes explicar. Se notaba claramente su nerviosismo en su rostro.

Gray: que no creíste que papa se quedaría de brazos cruzados con tus inclinaciones sexuales como forma de molesto un día le colmaste la paciencia a papa y se abalanzo contra ti y. no pudo terminar con lo que decía porque tanto Yomikawa y Yoshikawa lo detuvieron gritando.

Las Dos: ALTO NO CONTINUES QUE LAST ORDER ESTA ESCUCHANDOOO.

Worst no pudo más y se desmallo pensando que tal vez debería dejar de molestar a accelerator.

Por otra parte en el departamento de ITEM:

Mugino: Mocosa me dices que vienes del futuro, que eres mi hija y de Hamazura y que los otros mocosos contigo también son sus hijos.

Rika: en efecto.

Mugino: Hamazura pásame el teléfono estos mocosos se escaparon de alguna institución mental.

Mientras que Hamazura estaba con Takitsubo y Shina.

Hamazura: Ah Mugino decías algo.

Mugino: qué demonios haces jugando con esa mocosa.

Rika: cálmate mama era de esperarse el papa de nuestra época también consiente un poco a Shina.

Mugino: Tsk entonces no son locuras y deber dad vienen del futuro?.

Rika: si somos parte de un proyecto de prueba del aparato de viaje en el tiempo.

En total éramos 7 que vinimos a esta época la mayoría hijos de los actuales 7 lvl 5 de ciudad academia.

Hamazura: quiere decir que vinieron mas los otros son hijos de los demás lvl 5.

Shu: no todos solo los hijos de los Numero 1,3 y 5.

Mugino: Los hijos del monstro de la perra eléctrica de la N 3 no conozco a la N 5.

Hamazura: Mugino conoces a la N 3?.

Mugino: tuvimos un pequeño indecente con ella.

Hamazura: ya veo no preguntare mas de ese tema.

Kinuhata: quien es el padre de los otros hablo de los hijos de l la N 5.

Shu: ah se trata del tío Touma.

Mugino: ¿tío Touma Hamazura tienes un hermano?.

Hamazura: no es mi hermano pero lo conozco así que logro tener una relación con l creí que solo seria con la N 3 por la forma que se comportaba la N 3 en Hawái.

Después de una breve conversación si dijo que el dispositivo que los regresaría a su época le tomaría 1 semana en recargar por lo que todos decidieron quedarse con sus respectivos padres.

Que les esperara esta semana.

CONTINUARA…..

Ok chicos aquí otro capítulo algo corto pero no me sentía inspirado para los que me dejaron el comentario de unir a othinus al harem no se mucho de eso por lo que no puedo saberlo si alguien tiene la 9 novela de New Testament en español que alguien me mande un mensaje al correo: egusquiza_100 para que pueda leerla y ver si la agrego o no (es mi apellido no se burlen)


	5. Una Charla De Padre e Hijo

Una conversación de padre e hijo:

Después de haber estado charlando por un rato ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que Misaka y Misakí tenían que regresar a la secundaria Tokiwadai de lo contario tendrían que recibir un castigo de la encargada de los dormitorios por lo que regresarían mañana para seguir conversando y tal vez salir de paseo con sus respectivos hijos Misaka y Misaki se habían ido ya quedando en el apartamento solos Touma, Rin, Touya y índex se decidió que Rin dormiría junto a índex Touya tendría que dormir a un lado de la cama y que Touma no cambiaba seguiría durmiendo en la tina del baño.

Ya en la madrugada Touma se despertó para tomar un vaso de agua al salir vio que Índex y Rin dormían abrasadas mientras que Touya se encontraba despierto viendo Asia afuera por el balcón. ( en donde Touma encontró índex la primera vez.

Touma: No puedes dormir.

Touya: si estoy haciéndome a la idea de pasar estos días aquí es un poco raro no creí que viajaría en el tiempo y que conocería a mis madres y mi padre más jóvenes.

Touma: Y dime como es mi vida en el futuro y como son las cosas hay.

Touya: por lo que se de esta época es mas pacifica los gracias a cierto incidente en el que te viste involucrado los conflictos entre la magia y la ciencia terminaron.

Touma: como siempre mi mala suerte me arrastra a muchos problemas.

Touya: pero si no fuera por esa mima mala suerte no serias quien eres y no hubieras conocido a la mayoría de tus esposas ¿No?.

Touma: Touche.

Touya: después de ese incidente el lado de la magia y ciencia decidieron llegar a una tregua por lo que ciudad academia abrió nuevos sectores donde se hace el estudio de la magia así como que ya no solo avía un listado de los Spers mas fueres sino también de los magos.

Touma: es bueno saber que logre evitar que ese conflicto continuara por más tiempo.

Touya: todos te deben mucho papa pero no logre entender de porque nunca rebelaste que tú fuiste quien hiso que todo eso fuera posible.

Touma: supongo que mi yo futuro no esperaba esa clase de atención sino que él quería vivir en un mundo pacifico y tranquilo.

Touya: j aja ja.

Touma: de que te ríes.

Touya: disculpa solo pensé que tu nunca cambiaras papa la forma en que piezas, actúas y cómo eres siempre serás así.

Touma: y dime sabiendo que tengo 10 esposas supongo que tendré un trabajo bien pagado porque por Misaka, Misaki, Kumokawa-sempai, María y Fukiyose no tendré de preocuparme pero de las demás son todas algo …. No sé cómo decirlo pero no las veo como alguien que puedan trabajar para traer algo de dinero.

Touya: por parte de mama Mikoto ella se volvió profesora de kínder Garden, mi mama está en el lado de la política en abogada en una gran compañía que tiene que ver con la seguridad de Japón Ah y no te preocupes después de unas charlas mama accedió a no utilizar su poder en sus trabajo.

Touma: me quitaste un peso de encima por lo que me conto Misaka y lo que me dices tú me imagine a ella controlando el país desde las sombras.

Touya: creo que eso fue un poco cruel pero como es mi mama podría haber sido una posibilidad por parte de mama Seria ella trabaja como una de los directivos de ciudad academia y mama María es su asistente aunque mucha gente se pregunta porque lleva siempre el traje de sirvienta pero para nosotros ya es normal.

Touya: i por las demás no te tienes que preocupar mama índex puede que no sea muy disciplinada pero desde que se abrieron los sectores de la magia ella decidió ser profesora que orienta a las personas que quieran utilizar magia enseñando lo básico, mama Kansaki es profesora allí también como profesora de autodefensa y combate mágico.

Touma: oh no espere que Kansaki y Índex pudieran hacer eso y que me dices de Itsuwa, Fukiyose y de Birdway.

Touya: Mama Birdway ya trabaja con su cábala por lo que no parece lógico que lo dejara.

Touma: tienes un punto en eso.

Touya: mama Itsuwa se encarga de los labores de la casa junto con mama Fukiyose después de que nos mudáramos a una casa muy grande era un gran trabajo para que 1 persona se encargara de todo eso por lo cual mama Fukiyose acepto ayudar en los albores de la casa.

Touma: eso me gusto dime como es la casa en la que viviremos dime que ya no tengo que dormir en una tina.

Touya: es un poco vergonzoso decir esto pero literalmente tú tienes la habitación mas grande de la casa debido a que cuando no hay un viaje de negocios o no están en la casa por el trabajo duermes con todas tus esposas en una misma cama.

(N/A: Ahí se le fue la alegría a Touma por lo que cualquier imagen que ustedes quieran imaginar piensen que el desgraciado tiene que tener resistencia si puede con 10 al mimo tiempo.)

Touma: Fukoda.

Touya: te lo digo de una deberías de dejar de decir Fukoda tantas veces ya que por eso Natsu y yo se nos pego la manía de decir lo mismo.

Touma: Natsu?.

Touya: ah él es tu primer hijo él es 1 año mayor que yo es hijo de mama Fukiyose.

Por otra parte con una Fukiyose dormida que mientras dormía se lograba ver una sonrisa mientras decía.

Fukiyose: je je yo gane.

Con Touma y Touya.

Touma: ya veo dime en total cuántos hijos tengo solo dime cuantos no me digas los nombres porque después ya no podre pensar en que nombres ponerles.

Touya: bueno en total tienes 12 y 2 más que viene en camino.

Touma : 12 eso sí que es una familia grande muy grande para mi gusto.

Touya: tuviste gemelos con mama Itsuwa y Índex y en estos momento mama Mikoto tiene 5 meses de embarazo y mi mama ya no le falta mucho para que nazca nuestra nueva hermana.

Touma: parece que mi me depara mucho en este futuro ah pero no me dijiste en que trabajo yo.

Touya: ah es cierto se me olvidada debido a la ayuda que diste y con contactos de mama Seria también eres uno de los directivos de ciudad academia.

Touma: wow parase que logre llegar alto.

Touya: si por lo que no te preocupes por esas cosas no dije que vivimos una vida feliz en el futuro.

Touma: ya veo.

Touya: por lo que deberías preocuparte es por otras 2 personas de esta época.

Touma: de quien algún enemigo.

Touya: no se trata de 2 mujeres una llamada Lessar y una que creo que se llamaba Othinus o algo así en nuestra época las dos vinieron a exigir que te casaras con ellas por los momentos como no todos estamos reunidos en la casa no se ha arreglado el asunto creerlo o no nuestras madres tiene un método para estos problemas en cual consiste en que se aria una votación si digamos 6 de las 10 aceptaban te casa denuedo y si llegan a quedar en un empate nosotros decidiríamos si es un sí o un no.

Touma: más gente que esto también forma parte de mi mala suerte.(N/A: a mí más me parece buena maldito desgraciado.)

Touya: no hables así cuando las demás regresen se solucionara el problema por lo que no tienes que preocuparte… aun.

Después de seguir platicando ya se veía que empezaba a amanecer.

Touya: parece que ya amanecerá por cierto papa mañana pensaba en reunirme con los demás chicos que vinieron conmigo porque no nos reunimos todos veras rostros conocidos entre los padres de los demás.

Touma: no sé porque me da mala espina pero acepto la idea.

Touya: bien ya está decidido los llamara a todos mas tarde para reunirnos en la tarde.

Sin saber que esa tarde será algo loca…..

Continuara…

Muy bien aquí otro capítulo no estoy montando tan seguido los capítulos es porque me entretengo y no me pongo a escribir ya me decían que tengo el nivel de concentración de una ardilla ah que decía bueno de todos modos espero reviws porque me inspiran a seguir con este fic ok chaos nos vemos en otra acción pueden seguirme en mi pagina de face.( ReDHollowXD?ref=hl)

Y ver mi canal de youtube( channel/UCymHAvSM-TeL7oCM-O5bgrw) es un canal de amv y gamplays


	6. Feria Escolar

Feria escolar:

A la mañana siguiente Touma y los demás se reunieron con todos los demás para que en grupo fueran a una feria de una escuela cerca de ahí.

Touma: andando.

Rin: que emoción espero que los festivales sean igual que buenos que los de casa.

Touya: de que hablas a pesar de que no sea nuestra época esto sigue siendo el mismo lugar donde vivimos.

Rin: ah es cierto.

Misaka: me sorprende que se esté asiendo un festival de alguna escuela esta semana como es feriada.

Misakí: al parecer el festival es debido al uso de reciclaje para múltiples propósitos.

Índex: Touma Touma que es eso del reciclaje.

Todos se le quedan mirando a Índex con cara de que no sabes algo que es tan básico en esta época.

Índex: q que porque todos se me quedan mirando así.

Touma: Fukoda…. Índex el reciclaje es cuando se utilizan los desprecios para otros propósitos ya sea del metal como del papel.

Índex: entendido.

Rin: hay que darnos prisa sino llegaremos tarde.

Touya: Rin no corras sino otra vez te perderás.

Rin: ya se.

Touya: Fukoda.

Misaka: exceptuado el cabello es la viva imagen de ti incluso dicen lo mismo.

Touma: es mi hijo que mas esperabas.

Misaki: sigo diciendo lo lindo que es mi hijo igual que su padre como es mi hijo ya veo el gran futuro que tendrá por delante. Asiendo que Touma se sonrojase un poco.

Misaka: oye y tu de que te sonrojas. Soltando un poco chispas de enfado.

Misaki: ara Misaka-san será que te puso celosa mi comentario.

Misaka: ah n NOO. Completamente roja.

Touma: Fukoda.

Mientras por otro lado.

Yuka: mueve el culo tou-san que se nos hace tarde.

Accelerator: que dijiste maldita mocosa. Completamente enfadado.

Gray: déjala se ya verás porque esta así. Sonriendo de una manera escalofriante.

Worst: no sé porque ese niño me da escalofríos será algo en los genes de Accelerator.

Last Order: cómo es posible que imouto y Accelerator tengan un hijo y yo solo sea una tía. Pregunta Misaka Misaka muy dolida y enojada.

Yuka: cállate ya Oba-san y camina de una vez.

Last Order: no me digas Oba-san.

Accelerator: tch es que no puedo tener ni un puto día de descanso.

Yendo así el mismo lugar que los demás.

El grupo de Hamazura se dirigían hacia la misma feria.

Shina: que divertido siempre me gusta cuando papa me ase caballito.

Hamazura: solo dime si necesitas algo ok Shina-chan.

Shina: hai.

Mugino: tch debería patearlo en las bolas. Completamente enojada por la actitud de Hamazura.

Rika: déjalo mama solo es que papa siempre es así con los más pequeños tu mima me dijiste que papa se comportaba igual con migo de pequeña aunque viéndolo es algo muy vergonzoso que no quisiera mirar. Algo apenada.

Fremea: Hamazura todavía no llegamos estoy cansada. Decía está montada en la espalda de shu.

Shu: PERO SI SOY YO EL QUE A ESTADO CAMINADO TODO EL TIEMPO.

Fremea: silencio caballo los caballos no hablan.

Shu: ¡SOY UN CABALLO!

Mugino: Mas bien un burro.

Kinuhata: Mugí no seas súper mala con mi hijo.

Shu: MA MAMA. Llorando de alegría por las palabras de su madre.

Kinuhata: podrá ser algo idiota pero no para que lo llames burro.

Shu: haa. Caminado completamente deprimido.

Hamazura: ah hay esta Accelerator y el Jefe- JEFE, ACCELE. No pudo terminar debido a que Touma salió corriendo de Accelerator.

Con Touma ya se habían reunido con el grupo de Accelerator se Touya presento a Gray y a Yuka les dijo de quien son hijos todos se sorprendieron al escuchar que Yuka es hija de Worst pero lo que desencadeno el infierno para Touma fue cuando Touya le dijo que él era el novio de Yuka a lo cual por culpa de unas de las bromas de Worst de que Touma y Accelerator seria con-Suegros asiendo énfasis en suegros Accelerator estallo liberando sus poderes para intentar matar a Touma.(N/A: digamos que a Accelerator se le activaron el instinto paterno).

Después del intento de asesinato de Accelerator ya con todos reunidos decidieron ir a la feria escolar a pesar de algunas cuantas miradas de odio que había entre la el grupo por parte de Accelerator contra Touma que no hacía más que quejarse de su mala suerte y una mirada de odio entre Misaka y Mugino.

Recorriendo la feria lograron notar muchos inventos hechos con reciclaje a Worst le llamo una motocicleta echa de completamente de reciclaje.

Accelerator: deja no toques.

Worst: tch no deja que me divierta.

Entre tienda en tienda lograron notar que anunciaban un premio que era un juego de 5 muñecos de colección de Gekota. A los cual muchas quedaron embobadas contemplando.

El concurso era que tendrían que recoger 4 emblemas pasando por algunas concursos en menos de 30 minutos debido al tiempo a las suerte se sacaron grupos para ir a las 4 tiendas.

Los equipos quedaron así.

Equipo 1: Touma, Accelerator, Hamazura y Shu.

Equipo 2: Misaka, Misaki, Mugino y Rin.

Equipo 3: Touya, Yuka, Shina y Kinuhata.

Equipo 4: Worst, Last Order, Fremea y Rika.

El equipo de Touma iría a la casa de la risa el de Misaka al tiro con arco, el de Touya a la casa de los espejos y el de Worst al tiro con argollas.

En la casa de la risa.

Accelerator: tch porque me tubo que tocar en el mismo grupo que ustedes.

Hamazura: ya Accelerator no somos todos amigos no tenemos porque pelear.

Touma: es cierto.

Accelerator: YO NUNCA ME ISE AMIGO DE USTEDES.

Shu: pedo en ed futudo edes grand amido de Tío Touma y papa. Cargando con un oso gigante mientras comía una paleta.

Hamazura: para que el oso y de donde sacaste la paleta.

Shu: el oso es para Shina y la paleta la saque de ahí.

Todos vieron que al lado de la bandeja de las paletas avía una nota que decía dulces echados a perder por favor no te los comas.

Touma: el es un idiota.

Accelerator: el es un idiota.

Hamazura: el es un idiota. Pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

El desafío era pasar por toda la casa sin que te atrapara ninguna trampa podían ganar incluso si en el equipo solo quedaba 1 mientras más pasaba mas trampas burlaban.

Cuando ya estaban muy cerca de la salida les toco pasar por la ultima trampa.

De la nada un tipo con disfrazado de ninja con una máscara de zorro pasa muy rápido entre ellos dándole un pastelazo en la cara a Accelerator.

Accelerator: MALDITO TE MATO JURO QUE TE MATO.

Touma: ca cálmate Accelerator no te dejas llevar por la rabia.

Hamazura: jefe ese no es tu teléfono.

Touma: eh.

El ninja tenía en la mano el teléfono de Touma pero por descuido se le cayó rompiéndolo.

Touma: !al diablo! ¡ sin duda lo atrapare y le daré una buena paliza!

Todos salieron corriendo tras el ninja asta bajar unas escaleras siguiendo por un pasillo.

Shu: ¡dios duele! ¡no importa cuánto corramos parece que no avanzamos!.

Hamazura: ¡cálmate Shu! ¡no desperdicies tu energía! Pero en serio, no importa como lo mires, esto es demasiado…. ¿Qué dem el piso se está moviendo hacia atrás.

Touma: ¡al diablo! ¡Demando un rembolso por toda la energía que acabo de gastar!

Shu: ¡mierda que asemos no estamos avanzando nada! Ah ya no puedo más ah. Quedándose atrás dejando caer el oso de peluche cuando de repente de la parte de atrás una pared con picos apareció.

Shu: pero qué demonios eh ahhhhhhh corran rápido. Asustándose cuando el oso quedo echo pedazos por los picos.

Touma: ¡es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! ¡Mis piernas esta mas temblorosas que las de bambi recién nacido! ¡No puedo bolar con mis orejas!

Todos se dieron cuenta que el ninja estaba saltando de pared en pared para seguir adelante.

Shu: eso saltemos por las paredes brincar como bambi.

Hamazura: no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Accelerator: solo sigan corriendo. (N/A: aquí Accelerator puede caminar y correr un poco sin la necesidad de su muleta).

Touma: oh cielos denme fuerza. Poniendo mucha fuerza que rompió la paren hundiendo su pierna en la pared haciendo que todos los demás se caigan.

Touma: hay hay se me quiebra se me quiebra la pierna.

Todos: QUE DEMONIOS ASES.

Cuando de repente bolas de boliches aparecieron.

Touma: ah sáquenme sáquenme.

Shu: tengo una cuerda todos sujétense.

Hamazura: bien Shu ahora podemos.

Shu: ah me atore. Quedando amarrado de forma que extraña.

Hamazura: no nos agarraremos de eso ahora que ah la ventana. Sujetándose a una ventana.

Accelerator y Touma: bien sujetándose de Hamazura.

Hamazura: no aguanto mucho peso.

Touma: creo que shu tampoco aguanta más.

Shu: pero se siente rico.

Accelerator: NO ME IMPORTA MALDITO IDIOTA.

Touma: mierda que aremos ah algo viene que es esta vez.

Por la cinta pasaba una abuelita en un futon.

Hamazura: que suerte es solo una abuela podemos evitarla sin problema.

Touma: QUE DEMONIOS ASE UNA ABUELA HAY, CUAL ES SU FUNCION, QUIEN LA PUSO HAY.

Hamazura: pero quien la puso hay.

Todos vieron como pasaba la abuela acercándose a los picos.

Touma: ._.

Hamazura: ._.

Accelerator: ._.

Touma: ¡mierda! ¡tenemos que cargarla! ¡ ¿porque cargamos con una abuela que ni siquiera conocemos?! ¡ al diablo con esto ya estamos en nuestro limite! ¡ si viene otra abuelita la ignoraremos bien! ¡no nos importa ¡ ¡ ya nos cansamos de los abuelitas!

De repente por la cinta pasaba esta vez un abuelito.

Touma: ¡oí! ¡Ahora es un abuelito! ¡ ¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¡ de quién es ese abuelo! ¡ignórenlo! ¡no lo miren! ¡ no podemos darnos el lujo de cargar con mas equipaje!

Viejo: adiós abuela te amo.

Touma: ¡ABUELITO! ¡ NO TE DEJARE DECIR ADIOS!

Hamazura: ¡la abuela esta a tu lado! ¡Repite lo que dijiste!

Accelerator: porque demonios cargamos con estos viejos.

Touma:!oí! ¡ ¿qué diablos es esto?! ¡ ¿Qué clase de hostilidad es esta?! ¡se esta convirtiendo en una pequeña familia! ¡ ¿Quién los envía hacia aquí?! ¡ respeta a tus mayores idita!.

Hamazura: oh viene otra persona.

Touma: ¡oí! Tu eres su hijo ¿no? Tienes que cuidar mejor a tus padres!

Hamazura: Jefe como estas seguro.

Touma: por el rabillo del ojo es igual al del viejo.

Hijo: padre madre sobre la Herencia….. ahora es toda mía bueno esos sujetos estaban discutiendo sobre eso, pero-

Hamazura:! Esta ablando de la herencia! ¡incluso con sus padres en esta situación!

Accelerator: ¡podemos dejar que este termine empalado cierto! ¡mejor escribe tu testamento idiota!.

De repente pasaba un bebe.

Bebe: wau.

Touma:!Ahh! se le queda mirando al niño.

Touma: ¡ las tres generaciones tiene el mismo rabillo del ojo! ¡vivan! ¡todo niño necesita a sus padres por malos que sean!

Hamazura: esto es malo jefe ya no aguando.

Touma: idiota estamos cargando con la vida de una familia entera.

Hamazura: no más estamos muertos.

¿? VAMOS A CHOCAR.

Cuando de repente atravesando la pared con picos aparece Worst con la motociquleta.

Después de eso lograron atrapar al ninja ganando el emblema dispuestos a salir.(N/A: para los que sepan que es esto pueden verlo solo busque en Youtube: gintama Harley davidson sub español)

Con Misaka

Mugino: demonios no puedo creer que una mocosa me ganara en una competencia de tiro.

Rin: jajajaja gane vieja.

Mugino: maldición. Pateando una lata que salió disparado con una potencia que impacto en la frente de Shu que recién salía de la casa de la risa la lata se compacto impulsando una onda gigante que se vio asta fuera del planeta.(N/A: esto también en youtube: ponen gintama shogun ka yo andaba algo pegado pero esto me mato de risa).

Después de muchos incidentes lograron ganar el premio de los Gecota y todos se separaron para ir a sus respectivas casas.

Continuara….

Muy bien chicos este capítulo fue algo copiado de otras cosas pero tengo mucho que hacer por lo cual andaba algo corto de inspiración espero que les guste el capitulo revisen los videos para que vean como era solo imaginen con los personajes de to aru lean mi otro fic de to love ru ya solo le faltan 2 capítulos para el gran final ok nos vemos adiós.


End file.
